Two Brothers against the world
by darknesofthemoon
Summary: Sam and Dean go on another adventure to stop Luicifer and Yellow eyes and Ruby, and perhaps even Lilith.. all villians a little romance. I must have reviews please


(Aimee and Dani are walking down the street when two tall men jump in their way with guns poked down at them.)

Voice 1: Where is Lilith?

Aimee & Dani: *stare at the man who spoke with a blank stare. They say in unison* who?!?

Voice 2:Don't Play dumb where is she? *points gun at Aimee's head*

Dani: Whoa! Buddy who the hell are you?

Voice 1: Answer our question first.

Dani: Ok first put that damn gun away from my friend. Second why the hell did you feel the need to jump us on the street and ask about some chick named Lilith?

Voice 2: Oh screw this I know another way to get what we want. *knocks Aimee and Dani unconscious*

(Aimee and Dani wake up in a dark room.)

Aimee: *grabs the back of her head* Ouch.. what the hell?!? * notices the drawings on the floor beneath them.* Is there some kind of weird hocus pocus going around in here? * turns to look at Dani* Do you see anyone else in here?

Dani: No, right now all I care about is getting back at the guys who hit us.

Aimee: Why on earth would they even do that. We have both been really good for the past hundred years. I have kept my temper so I know that there hasn't been any * counts on her fingers as she lists this stuff off * earthquakes, fires, floods, or tornadoes that are not natural.

Dani: Yeah technically they only had to hit me since I was the one mouthing off, but then again that probably would have just pissed me off even more. * pauses* Although I am surprised that they were able to knock me out in the first place. Considering my hard head and all. * he begins to get annoyed and his eyes start to change for his brown color to a yellow color and his pupils slit.*

Aimee: * slightly puzzled to* That is amazing. They had to be strong to knock you out. * Stretches and walks toward one of the walls that has a picture of two younger boys and an older man behind them. They all look so serious.*

Voice 1: How the hell did you mange to get out of that casting circle.

Dani: * stares at him blankly* What do you think we are… Demons???

Voice 2: Exactly!?!

Aimee: You are sadly mistaken * smiles* I promise* takes one step toward the guys.* Im Aimee *points to Dani still sitting in the circle rubbing the back of his head.* and my friend here is Daniel..Dani for short. What are your names?

(The guys look at eachother uncertain if they should answer them.)

Voice 1: * sighs* Im Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester.

Dean: So cocky boy, where is Lilith?

Aimee: What is a Lilith?!?

Dean: Don't play dumb you … you…What the hell are you some kind of freak?

Aimee: * stares at him in disbelief and her hands begin to tremble.* I am not a freak. * tries to slow her breathing.*

Dani: Also I'd watch it with the word "freak" otherwise...

Dean: * Gets closer to him* Otherwise what? * smirks*

Dani: * smirks back * Otherwise I wont be held responsible for what happens to you.

Aimee: * Goes over to Dani and puts a hand on his shoulder* Easy…easy…please I think we all need to calm down.

Dean: Right, right, like I'll listen to a freaky bitch like you?

( In a flash Aimee has Dean up on the wall with her hands on his jacket shirt holding him up. Her eyes change from Brown the bright violet purple and her hands begin to glow and have an orange tent to them. Dean can feel heat on his chest but does not know where it is coming from. Sam tries to point the gun up at Aimee but Dani brushes past him at lighting speed taking the gun and putting Sam up on the wall as well.)

Dani: * gives a sly grin* I warned you!

Aimee: * drops Dean from where he is and looks horrified.* I am sorry Dani you need to drop Sam…we need to be civilized.

Dani: * sighs* Fine. * puts sam back on his own two feet* We cool? * holds out his hand to shake Sam's*

Sam: * looks unsure* I guess * shakes Dani's hand.*

Aimee: * eye color goes back to normal.* I am so so sorry about that. Normally I have better control. Are you ok Dean? * looks at Dean*

Dean: What the hell are you two?

Dani: Well I'm a werewolf and Aim's here is a uh…uh…….. * looks at Aimee*

Aimee: I am a elemental nymph.

Dani: Yeah that's it, she can control all the natural occurring elements. Water, fire, earth , and air.

Sam: Interesting…. So that's why…

Dean: The spell wouldn't work.

Aimee: What are you guys?!?

Sam: We are hunters.

Aimee: * Fear in her eyes* Look we didn't do anything ok what ever has happened to this world as nothing to do with us. Please don't hurt us. * pleads with her eyes*

Sam and Dean: * confused* do what?!?

Dani: Awhile ago a bunch of men claiming to be demon hunters came through our land. Aimee and I were not around at the time. But we did have a few survivors. They told us that the hunters wanted us to help fight against other hunters so that the end of the world would come and Lucifer could rain over the earth once more. Well the tribe denied them and they were all slaughtered. So Aimee has a fear of them now. So in other words you hurt her I'll tear you a knew one. * growls*

Aimee: DANI!!!

Sam: Are you two together? * raises an eyebrow and has a smirk on his face.*

Aimee & Dani: NO!!!!!!!!

Dean: So in other words * puts his hand around Aimee's shoulder* your available.

Aimee: Not for you * grabs his hand and burns it a little *

Dani: * laughs * Watch the hands and me being a werewolf I'm all over protecting my friends.

Sam: *smiles* Wow! A girl actually denying you

Dean: * rubs his hand* Shut it Sam!

Dani: I'm not surprised it doesn't happen more often. * snickers*

Dean: You can shut it to

Voice: All three of you shut it.

Aimee: Bobby?!? * runs over to him* oh thank god a familiar face * hugs him*

Sam: You know these two?

Bobby: I knew their parents…its personal.

Dani: SO Bobby you work with these two well this gentleman * points to Sam* and this buffoon * points to Dean*

Dean: HEY!!!

Aimee: * covers her mouth from laughing* Dani that is not nice

Dani: But you're the one who is laughing so it's a little funny.

Aimee: Just a little bit.

Dean: You sure you two aren't going to together?

Bobby: Aimee with wolf boy over here hell will freeze over before that happens.

Dani: Thanks a lot Bobby.

Aimee: * puts two fingers up and smiles* You forgot Bobby hell will freeze over twice before that happens.

Dani: Oh who is the mean one now?

Aimee: * shrugs * still you

Dani: BULLSHIT

Aimee: DANI virgin ears

Dani: Again BULLSHIT

Aimee: * gasps* oh I think I might…. I might faint * stumbles back and falls back a little.*

Sam: * leans forward and catches her and raises an eyebrow* Happy?

Aimee: * blushes a little* mhm

Dani: * Does a face palm* Good god here we go again.

Aimee: * looks at Dani confused* Again?

Dani: You flirt a lot and don't deny it. * Grins*

Aimee: Only with the cute ones * looks back at Sam and smiles*

Dean: Uh…. Did I miss something.. Hello look over here not at my dorky kid brother.

Aimee: * looks over at Dean then shrugs then pays attention to Sam.* So you single?

Dean: She must be high.

Dani: No just a girl with common sense.

Aimee: * looks at Dean angrily.* Plus if I recall you called me a freaky bitch

Dean: * looks stunned * Uhhhh…………

Bobby: She has you by the ass doesn't she.

Aimee: The again you are kind of cute * moves away from Sam and then walks seductively to Dean and backs him into a corner.* Maybe we could you know * slides a hand up and down his chest.*

( Dean smirks, Dani rolls eyes and Sam just stares at her.)

Dean: I do agree with you we could * licks his lips * you know * puts his hand on her butt.*

Aimee: * smiles and looks down at his hand on her but then look back at him still smiling. Then grabs his balls and squeezes them with just enough force to make him uncomfortable.* Lets get something straight. I don't like being called names or being touched when I don't allow it. But I will tell you this, if you ever… I mean EVER call me some kind of name I don't like I will personally make sure that your new name will go perfectly with your new gender. Got that Mr. Winchester? * smiles sweetly at him then lets him go*

Dani: * walks up to the shocked Dean and puts a hand on his shoulder* Kinky isn't she?

Sam: * laughs* Looks like she will be the dominate one in the bedroom.

Aimee: me and him no I don't ever think so.

Bobby: Alright idiots that's enough all of you!

Aimee: * sticks her tongue out at bobby and he just smiles and shakes his head. She then walks over to Sam and sits by him and smiles.* Hi ya

Sam: Um.. Hi? * Looks at Dani* is she always like this?

Dani: Only with ones she really likes and thinks are cute. * sits on a couch *

Sam: Oh…….

Aimee: She is right here, I swear if your gonna talk about me wait till im out of the room jeeze.

Bobby: Im gonna need a drink after this is done. * rubs his temples.*

Dean: Can I have an Ice Pack?

Aimee:* cheerfully* Nope nope nope

Dean : I didn't ask you

Aimee: But I answered *pouts * you didn't like my answer?

Bobby: Fine I'll get you that ice pack not that she probably hurt much anyway

Aimee: * laughs * your right. Dean come here you wont need your ice pack when im done

Dean: * looks unsure*

Aimee: I promise I wont bite.

Dean: * looks still unsure*

Aimee : * rolls her eyes * or squeeze I promise

Dani: Just watch her hands and your own. * nudges Dean towards Aimee.*

Aimee: * pushes Dean down on his back and puts her hands right above his sensitive area*

Dean: Hey HEY!!!

Aimee: Oh don't be such a baby. Does it hurt anymore?

Dean:………No

Dani: Just one of her many abilities healing hands.

Dean:Really * looks at Aimee seductively* anything else you can do with your hands?

Aimee: Catch you on fire, drown you, suck all the air out of your lungs, do I need to go on?

Bobby:* rolls eyes* ENOUGH! Now what the hell are you and Dani doing here?

Dani: You two friends * points to Sam and Dean * Jumped us in the middle of the street, held guns to our heads, and knocked us unconscious. Then on top of that they tried to trap us in this * points to the drawing on the floor* pentagram circle.

Bobby: What? Why?

Dani: Tweedle Dee * points to Same* and Tweedle Dum * points to Dean* thought we were demons.

Bobby: Ah, well as they can tell now that you are not.

Aimee: * stares at thin air*

Sam: What is she doing?

Dani: She is seeing something and by the way she looks its bad.

Aimee: * snaps out of it. *Tell me what is going on now!!!!

(Bobby goes to tell Aimee and Dani what Sam and Dean had unleashed when there is a gust of black mist in the air circling around the room.)

You wanna know what happens then I need 4 reviews to continue. Good and bad ones I don't care. Please review thanks

~Darknesofthemoon~


End file.
